


Their First Time

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: One night after their regular hunt, Sam accidentally witnesses his brother, Dean, releaving himself, but one thing he cannot understand that his brother said his name while getting off. Will Sam be able to forget it or will the thing that Dean did lead them to a new kind of relationship between the brothers?





	1. Chapter 1 - One Restless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Everyone has their first time for everything. Well, maybe this isn’t the first time I wrote a story, but this is my first time to write an adult story like this, especially Wincest. And this is also Sam’s and Dean’s first time… Hope you enjoy reading it! Like to know your comments too… Thanks!
> 
> (PS. FYI: This was my very very first wincest story before my other published fic... Thanks a billion times for my wonderful beta-reader, **SamandDeanFangirl** , thanks 4 the awesome job, hugs!!!)

Dean sees Sam tossing and turning and curled in his sleep, then he decides to wake him up. 

"Dude, wake up..!" 

Sam got up suddenly, almost jumping from his bed. 

"What's the matter? Another nightmare?" Dean asks, worried. 

Sam nods, there's sweat all over his body. 

"Get changed , Sammy. You’re wet! You may catch a cold, with that shirt."  
  
Sam does what his brother tells him. Then, when he tries to sleep again, he can't. He still remembers about his nightmare. Dean can see his little brother’s anxiety. Then he moves to Sam's bed and lies beside him. Sam gets confused. 

"Dude, what are you doin'?" 

Dean smiles, "Don't be shy Sammy, I know you can't sleep because of the nightmare you just had before…"  
  
"Then ...what do you think you're doin' in my bed?" 

Dean took him by surprise when he pulled his head and placed it on his chest. The reason is because it was what he did when Sammy was still a boy and had nightmares. He was the only one who could make his brother feel safe and get him back to sleep. 

"Dean, I'm not a boy anymore, I can handle this," Sam yells as he tries to get out from his brother's hug. But, Dean holds him tight enough so he can't get away. 

"For old times sake, Sam. For old times sake.." 

"Come on, Dean, let me go." 

"Just shut up, Sam and get back to sleep! I don't want you messing up tomorrow on our hunt because of your lack of sleep!" 

Sam gives up; Dean is stronger than him, sometimes. Although he feels annoyed with Dean, he finally tries to sleep again. He hates to admit that being there in his brother's hug makes him feel safe. And Dean’s heartbeats are like a lullaby for him, making him feel at peace. 5 minutes later, Sam's already back to sleep. Peacefully. 

"Sam ?" Dean is glad there's no answer from his little brother, letting him know Sam is already sleeping again. 

"Good boy, Sammy." 

He yawns then falls asleep too, still hugging Sam's head on his chest. 

 

******************************** 

  

When morning comes, Sam is the one who wakes first. Nothing's changed , Sam's head is still on Dean's chest. But this time on Dean's bare chest, Sam's surprised . He jumps from his bed because he’s afraid of knowing something. Dean wakes too because of the noise from Sam's jump. He grabs his gun from under the pillow and stands up immediately. 

"What is it, Sam? Demon? Where?" 

By seeing his brother stand up, Sam is a hundred percent sure that what he’s afraid of is true… 

He shakes his head, "No, nothing, there's no demon." 

"Then what the fuck, Sam? Why did you make me get up by surprise?!" 

"I'm the one who should ask that question to you, Dean!" 

"What?" 

"Why did you sleep in my bed NAKED? Don't you have a shirt to wear?" 

Dean exhales, " You've always known , Sam, that I wear NOTHING when I sleep! Why did you ask about that now?!" 

Sam stares at his brother, "I know, but yesterday you slept in my bed Dean, WITH me!"  
  
"So..? What's the problem? We've seen each other naked since we were kids, what's wrong with it now?" 

"Don't you understand, Dean? We're grown up now! What if somebody catches us like that?"  
  
Dean then starts to laugh, "You mean that what if somebody catches our gay porn act?"  
  
Sam's pissed, "Whatever.." 

They ended that conversation and got ready for the hunt.

  
********************************

 

"What a day!" Sam lies on his bed, ready to get some sleep from a tiring day of hunting. 

Dean chuckles, "Tsk, sissy boy..." 

Sam ignores what his brother said about him and quickly turns into a deep sleep.  
  
…  
  
Later, in the middle of the night, Sam wakes from strange sounds he hears.   
  
"Ngh… ngh…. Ahhh.. Ahhhhhhhhhh…." 

He slowly opens his eyes a little to see what’s happening. As he hears someone calling his name in a husky voice, he freezes. He can't believe what he sees. Dean is jerking off. 

"Yeah, Sam... Sammy, there... Suck my dick... Yeah... Oh yes... Mmhhh... Aaahhhhh... Oh Sam, baby, I wanna cum… Need to cum… oww, fuuuck!!!" 

Dean cums, spurting his seeds on his belly. Sam quickly closes his eyes again and turns his head away. His heart is pounding hard in his chest. He still can't believe what he just saw… Dean jerked off and came, screaming his NAME! Then a soft touch on his face makes him almost gasp. It’s Dean, he knows for sure. And a light kiss on his lips makes his heart stop beating for a moment. 

_What the fuck? He kissed me?!_ Sam screams in his mind. 

"I love you, Sammy.. I always did and I always will.."

  
********************************

 

Sam can't go back to sleep, until the morning arrives. His head is dizzy; he keeps seeing the image of Dean jerking his own cock. He keeps asking in his mind, _  
  
What the hell was he thinking? __Jerking_ _his cock_ _while saying_ _my name,_ _kissing_ _my lips and_ _saying_ _that he loves me?!  
_   
Sam gives up and opens his eyes. He can’t pretend to be sleeping anymore. He sits on his bed and turns his head to Dean’s bed, where his older brother is sleeping naked. The blanket is off of Dean’s body and Sam can see his hard cock. Nature calls for every man; morning wood.  
  
_Look at his body_... _He's_ _gorgeously HOT… SEXY…_ _His handsome face… His full lips… His strong arms… His broad chest… His six-packs abs… His nice and muscular legs… His… His… His big cock…_  
  
Sam blinks his eyes and shakes his head as he shouts inside his mind, 

_Aaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh!!!! What the HELL am I thinking??!!!_

He gets up and takes a shower to clean up his mind from what he saw last night. And Dean wakes up as he hears the water sound from the bathroom. When Sam gets out from the bathroom, he sees Dean is sitting at the edge of the bed and smiling at him. 

"You woke up early, Sammy…" 

Sam blushes as he sees Dean smile at him; he remembers those lips touched his last night. Dean stares at him curiously.  
  
"What is it man? Why are you blushing?" 

"Nah…"  
  
"Yeah, sure… Tell me Sam, don’t be shy!" 

Sam stares at Dean in return. 

_"I saw what you did last night and I know you kissed me!"_ He really wants to say that to Dean, but he doesn’t dare. He doesn’t dare to know Dean’s reaction if he says it. 

"You just had a wet dream didn’t you, Sam?", Dean start laughing.  
  
Sam's face gets red. He remembers Dean jerking off last night, moaning his name. 

"Sam? Am I right?" Dean chuckles. 

Sam turns his body and gets inside the bathroom again, slams the door behind him, hard. Dean's surprised.  
  
"Sammy, it’s okay man! It’s normal! And please get out now, it’s my turn to use the bathroom…" 

_It’s not normal, Dean… Fuck you, it’s not fucking normal!!!_ Sam shouts in his head.

 

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2 - Regret

(On the way to their hunting job, in the car) 

Dean is curious because Sam is very quiet today. He doesn't even want to look at him. 

"Come on, man! What's up? Why are you so quiet today?" 

Sam just shakes his head as an answer. Dean's annoyed. He hit the brake suddenly and it makes Sam almost kiss the front window of the Impala . 

"Damn it Dean, what's the matter with you?!" 

Dean stares at him, "What's the matter with me, Sam? What's the matter with YOU?!" 

"Me? Nothing!" 

"Me? Nothing!" Dean repeats Sam's answer with an annoyed tone. 

"Then why are you not talking to me and you won't even look at me! What is it, Sam? Tell me!" 

Sam tries so hard not to blush as he turns his head to see his brother. 

"Nothing, I'm alright dude, I just don't wanna talk, okay?" 

Dean absolutely doesn't believe in his younger brother's answer but what can he say if Sam already said so. They arrive at some old building. It seems the place has been abandoned for years. Sam and Dean are after a thing that's being reported in the news lately as a serial killer; probably a ghoul. They researched in the police office that handles that case pretending to be FBI agents. As they saw the portraits of the victims’ bodies, they think the suspect is probably a ghoul. Dean is still curious about Sam.  
"So, Sam what do you think?" Dean smiles at Sam. 

"Well, just go in," Sam answers without looking at his brother’s face. 

Dean growls, _Sam, you’re making me crazy!_

And then they start their hunt. They walk into the building. It’s dark as they enter it. Dean switches his flash light on, and Sam does the same too. They begin to search every room and find nothing. Everything looks clean, except for the dust. Dean always tries to make eye contact with Sam, but Sam always pretends he didn’t see it. He always gives his back to Dean and finally, Dean can’t hold it anymore.  
  
"Okay, that’s it! Sam, talk to me!" 

"About what?" Sam answers with a shrug, still giving his back to his brother. 

Dean grabs Sam’s shoulder and turns his body to face him. 

"Look, I don’t wanna continue this hunt if you don’t tell what your problem with me is, Sam! Tell me why you keep ignoring me?" 

Sam’s eyes were looking at Dean’s lips and he almost blushed again. Then he throws his look to another place. 

"No, nothing, I don’t have any problem with you, Dean." 

"Oh yeah? And why don’t you look into my eyes and say it again?" 

As Sam turns his eyes to Dean, he sees that suddenly Dean’s eyes widen and his brother screams, "Sam, watch out!" 

Sam feels his body being pushed aside and he sees Dean being hit by someone (or something). Dean collapses to the ground. 

"Dean!"  
  
Sam looks at the man that just hit his brother’s head and he realizes that it’s the ghoul! The ghoul appears as the last victim he ate, the victim that Dean and Sam saw in the police station. Sam quickly grabs his knife and stands up. He fights the ghoul, got a couple of hits but he wins. Sam carries Dean to the car and drives back to the motel after he burns the thing’s body. Sam places his brother on the bed and checks his head. There’s a little bump on Dean’s head , but nothing serious; Sam’s glad.  
But then the guilty feeling hits him. Dean got hurt because of him. If only he acted like usual, not ignoring his brother, this accident would never have happened. They could have banished that ghoul together without any of them getting knocked down. Sam wipes his brother face and change Dean’s clothes that full of dirt. He also takes care of Dean’s head. 

"I’m so sorry, Dean ." 

Sam sits on the edge of his bed, still watching over Dean with a bottle of beer in his hand. His heart is still overwhelmed by the guilty feeling. 

"Damn it Dean! Why didn’t you let that thing hit me? I have been such a bitch to you today!"  
  
… 

Dean still doesn’t wake up until the night comes. Meanwhile, Sam has already drunk 7 bottles of beer. He really feels guilty about Dean and he breaks down in tears. He’s standing in front of the window and sobbing. And suddenly Dean regains his consciousness; he has such a great headache.  
  
"Akh, dammit!" Dean curses. 

He checks his head and finds no blood; he just feels a little bump there. And then he remembers what happened before everything went black. 

"Oh my God, Sammy!" 

He calls his younger brother’s name as he turns his head and sees that Sam is standing in front of the window. He feels very glad to see that Sam is okay, but then he hears Sam’s sobs. He quickly runs to him and turns Sam’s body to face him. Dean’s worried and seeing Sam in tears really breaks his heart. 

"What’s the matter Sam? Are you hurt? Tell me where that ghoul is and I promise you, I’ll rip him to pieces!" 

Sam looks at Dean’s eyes with teary eyes, smiles at him and then hugs him.  
  
"Finally, you’re awake man. Oh thank God!" 

Dean could smell the beer from Sam’s breath and he realizes that his brother is drunk.  
  
"Dude, are you drunk?"

Sam shakes his head, "Nah.. I’m sober, I’m a hundred percent sober, brother…" 

Dean sees all of the empty bottles of beer on the table. He pulls himself from Sam’s hug and pushes him away. Sam’s heart is broken. He tries to reach Dean with his unstable drunk steps. 

"What’s up Dean? Are you still mad at me?" Sam asks with a sad tone. 

He almost falls but Dean catches him. But unfortunately, they fall because Sam is heavier than Dean.  
  
"Man!" Sam and Dean growl at the same time. 

Sam’s head is now on Dean’s lap. 

"Mad at you? Never man! I just wanna know why are you drunk," Dean answers. 

Sam looks Dean in the eyes. "I’m guilty Dean. I’m the one who made you get hurt!", he sobs. 

Dean wipes his tears away. "You’re not, Sam, you’re not! I don’t care what happens to me, as long as I can protect you! Protect my baby brother," Dean chuckles. 

"Baby?!" Sam hits Dean’s chest as a sign of protest. "I’m a grown up now, Dean! I’m not a baby anymore and you can stop protecting me. I can protect myself now, dude!" 

"Yeah, you do," Dean smiles. 

"Yeah I do, Dean… I do now. But I just want you to know that I thank God that I have such a loving brother like you. You always protect me, Dean. Thank you man, thank you. And I love you Dean." 

"I love you too, Sammy. And please stop being such a girl would you?" Dean laughs.  
  
Sam already fell to sleep before he heard Dean’s answer. Dean shakes his head, "Baby…"  
  
He takes a closer look at his younger brother's face, wipes all the tears that still remain on Sam’s cheeks. But suddenly his attention gets distract. His heart races as he sees Sam’s parted lips. He rubs them gently with his thumb and feels the electricity hit his body. He bends his head down to kiss him. A gentle touch at first and then he’s lost. Dean can't hold his feeling any longer. He starts kissing Sam’s lips hungrily, tongue slipping between Sam's lips to meet Sam’s tongue. He moans in Sam’s mouth as he finds that his brother’s lips taste so sweet, even with the smell of beer. He really wants to feel Sam passionately kiss him just like what he’s doing right now. Dean’s hand starts caressing Sam’s face and hair, going down to his neck, followed by his kisses. He bites and sucks Sam’s neck hard and his hand caresses Sam’s board chest. He gasps when suddenly he hears Sam moan in his sleep. Dean really wants to wake his brother up and ask him to make love because he’s really turned on now; but what if Sam refuses him? And what if it gets worse? What if Sam hates him and decides to go? He absolutely doesn’t want that to happen. He finally stops and carry Sam to the bed and cover him with the blanket. He kisses Sam’s lips once more. 

"Good night, Sammy." 

 

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm Sorry, I Love You

Sam wakes up in the morning with a terrible hang over. His head hurts like hell. As he sees Dean is already awake and having breakfast at the table, he’s trying to remember what happened last night before he got too drunk.

“Rise and shine, Sammy,” Dean smiles at him.

Sam feels like last night was a wild dream. He feels someone kissing his lips passionately; caressing his face and hair, sucking his neck hard and touching his chest. He admits that he likes it, that’s why he also moans in his dream. But then he remembers that he was waiting for Dean to get conscious that day. How he feels so guilty about what happened to Dean and that’s why he drank so much.

“Dean…” Sam calls him in a weak voice.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Dean answers as he turns his head in Sam’s direction.

Sam tries to walk to the table, but his hang over makes him lose his balance and he falls down. Dean quickly runs to help his brother.

“Sam, are you okay?” he asks worriedly.

Sam looks him in the eyes, causing his heart to skip a beat.

“No Dean … Are YOU okay?” Sam asks worriedly, too.

“I’m okay Sammy… I’m a hundred percent fine! What’s the matter?”

Sam exhales, “You saved my life yesterday… You got hurt because of me. I … I’m so sorry, Dean…”

“Don’t be, Sam! It’s my job, my responsibility to protect you…”

Sam can’t describe the way he’s feeling, so he hugs Dean tightly then.

“I love you, man!”

Dean blushes in his hug also because Sam said that words again.

“Okay Sam, I love you too... Now get up and take shower man, you smell bad…” Dean grins.

Sam nods and lets Dean go.  


**************************************

The sun is brightly shinning that day and Dean decides to wash the impala while Sam is out buying some food at the store. Dean actually asked whether Sam wanna go with the car, but he chose the bus over impala. But, maybe it’s the better way, so Dean can take care of his _other_ baby.

Sam doesn’t know what to buy. He finally decides to buy some vegetables , bread and meat. He’s planning to make Dean’s favorite food, a bacon cheese burger. Sam grabs what he needs , pays and takes the bus to go back to the motel. As he gets back from shopping, Sam sees a man with a naked chest, wearing only jeans, stand up in front of the room. It’s Dean; he’s washing the impala. Sam doesn’t know why his heart is pounding hard inside his chest when he sees Dean’s figure. At the sight of his brother’s body. Dean’s face, his broad chest, his arms, his flat stomach that ’s sweating from the sun’s heat. Sam doesn’t know how to describe the scene, except he’s **HOT** and **SEXY!**

 

**************************************

“Today’s hot, huh Sam?”

Dean’s already taken a bath after washing his car. He’s sitting at the edge of his bed drying his hair with a towel.

“Yeah…” Sam answers as he starts to make the food at the table.

Dean’s stomach growls loud when he smells the bread.

“God, I’m starving! What do you have for me, Sammy?”

“Nah, nothing special, just something simple…”

“What is it?”

“Burgers …”

“That’s great! Burgers are my favorite!”

Dean walks to the table to see his younger brother make the food. Sam is cutting the bread with a knife and he’s surprised to see Dean is still naked; he’s not even wearing a towel to cover his lower body. Sam accidentally cuts his finger because of the nude scene of his brother.

“Damn!” Sam growls, holding his cut finger.

“Christ, Sammy, are you alright?” Dean ask worriedly, taking his brother’s hand to see the wound. It’s quite deep and bleeding.

“I’m okay, Dean, it’s just a little cut,” Sam answers as he tries to pull his hand from Dean’s .

Dean holds it still and suddenly sucks it. He took Sam by surprise.

“Dean!” Sam’s body starts to shiver.

Dean sucks it gently to stop the bleeding. It was his intention at first, but then when he feels Sam’s body is shivering, he’s lost.

“Dean stop!” Sam tries to protest.

Dean doesn’t listen to his younger brother’s protest; he keeps sucking Sam’s finger, but this time harder as he starts to moan in his throat. Sam gulps as he sees Dean’s eyes, the clear pair of jade orbs getting dark with passion and lust. He pulls his hand roughly from Dean’s mouth, forcing Dean to release his finger. Dean stares at him with such a sharp look that it could make any girl scream his name. Sam throws his gaze to another place to avoid those eyes. Suddenly he feels his body being pushed against the wall by the great strength of his brother. Dean presses his body to him, he holds Sam’s face in his hand and brings his face close to brush his lips against Sam’s. Sam’s eyes widen. Dean kisses him hungrily, open mouth. He nibbles Sam’s lower lip and his hand starts to caress Sam’s chest. Sam shouts NO in his mind and tries to break free, but Dean presses his body so hard to him. He can’t do anything while Dean’s lips start sucking his neck and his hand starts to crawl inside his shirt and plays with his nipple. He can feel Dean’s cock is getting hard on his thigh.

“Stop it, Dean…” Sam begs his brother.

Dean growls and moans while he’s kissing and touching Sam. His hand now caresses Sam’s thigh before sliding upwards, pushing inside Sam’s jeans and grabbing his cock. Sam can’t handle it anymore and suddenly he bursts into tears. Dean gasps and stops when he hears Sam is crying. He pulls himself off Sam and his brother falls to the floor. Dean’s consciousness is back; he feels so guilty and so heartbroken as he sees Sam crying on the floor.

“Sam… Sammy, I’m sorry… I… I don’t know what’s gotten into me… I…”

Dean bent over and held Sam’s face, starting to wipe his tears but the younger Winchester pushes him away and puts some distance between them . He looks afraid of his own brother.

“Sam, I’m so sorry… Please, don’t be afraid, I’m not gonna hurt you…”

Sam raises his head to meet Dean’s eyes. His gaze looks so hurt and afraid.

“You already HURT me, Dean…”

Dean feels like he’s just been hit by lightening the moment he hears what Sam says to him. He’s already hurt Sam, his baby brother, the one he always protects, the one he loves so much, more than himself; the one that he would give his life for. He hurt Sam… He really wants cries too, but he holds his tears back. He looks Sam in the eyes tenderly and whispers, “I’m sorry, I swear I’ll never do that again Sammy, ever… I.. I love you, Sam…” 

 

_to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4 - Dont Leave Me

  


It’s almost 2 weeks later that Dean is leaving the motel where they’re staying. He’s leaving because he can’t face Sam again. And Sam can’t deny that he misses Dean so badly. He keeps thinking of why he lives such a miserable life. Born in a hunter family, his mother died in an unnatural way years before he went to college and got a nice girlfriend; but everything seemed to turn upside down. His girlfriend died because a demon was after him without his knowledge, his father is missing, and the worst, now his own brother is fucking horny for him. 

As much as he thinks about Dean, the more he doesn’t understand. He knows his big brother, he thinks; he knows that Dean loves to eat, sleep and screw girls. **_GIRLS!!_** He repeats in his mind. And he’s not a girl! 

_Why Dean? Why? I often saw you make out and hear_ _d_ _you_ _having sex with many girls but why now_ _do you turn to me_ _? Are you bored with chicks? Are you bored being straight? And you turn_ _to me now? Give me a break!_

Sam blushes when he remembers that Dean made out with him two weeks ago. He doesn’t know how to describe it. He was scared, of course. But besides being scared, there was a little part of him that went crazy with Dean’s touches and kisses. When Dean sucked his finger hard, what Sam thought it would feel like to have Dean suck his dick. Honestly, it had really turned him on. But he’s his brother and they’re not supposed to do that. Having a sexual relationship with your own brother? Incest? HELL NO!!! 

But after what Dean did to him that day, he knows for sure that his heart is empty without Dean around. 

_Fuck Dean, where are you now?_

Meanwhile, Dean ends up in a cheap bar, drinking more than he ever had before, thinking in his drunkenness, how he could be so stupid to lose control and attack his own brother. Make Sam get hurt. His heart aches, regretting that day so damn much… 

**  
*****************************

“Mmmhhh… harder, Dean… Ohhh….” 

Sam moans in pleasure as Dean sucks his cock and jerks him off. How his brother licks his long, hard shaft and plays with his cock head with his teeth, making him get so close to cumming. 

“Dean, I wanna cum …” 

Dean looks at him full of lust. 

“Cum in my mouth baby, I wanna feel you jizz me up, come on!” 

Sam’s body trembles when he feels his cock want to explode its hot cum, but suddenly he feels something knock him in the head, hard. He opens his eyes and realizes that he just fell off of the bed. He lazily crawls up to his bed again. And when he tries to sleep again, a memory snaps into his mind. It’s a dream that he just had. A dream about him and Dean… He quickly sits up in his bed, breathing heavily. 

_What the hell? What kind of dream was that?_

Sam feels his face getting hot as he touches his crotch and finds that it’s wet. He came in his dream, with ‘Dean’s help’, indirectly. Sam starts to fear himself; scared to admit that he’s starting to think twice about Dean. About Dean’s sexual orientation to wards him. Scared to admit that he starts to think that he wants to feel Dean touches again; just like in his dream. 

“I must be fuckin’ crazy,” Sam growls. 

**  
*****************************   

Sam takes a quick detour that day. Takes a walk around the city alone. Eats at the fast-food restaurant, buying some necessities and getting some fresh air outside of the motel. His head is still full of thoughts about Dean. Sam keeps wondering where his brother now; why he abandoned him like this? What he should do now? Go back to his old ‘perfect’ life? Nah, he’s got no one now. He only has Dean. 

And when the sun is setting, Sam takes the bus to go back to the motel again; back to the loneliness again. 

Sam opens the door with his motel key and steps in without knowing that something is going to happen to him. Right after he closes the door, someone hits his head and everything goes black. 

… 

Dean drives his car to nowhere in particular. He can’t stop thinking about Sam. How his heart hurts because he misses him so fucking much. And when he realizes he’s already driven in front of the motel that he had left Sam, he finally pulls into the lot. 

… 

When Sam opens his eyes, he’s tied up in a chair and he sees there are 3 men with him. They ruined his motel room. And now they’re eating the food he just bought. 

“Hey, he’s awake!” one of them tells the others. 

All of them then surround Sam. They all look no older than him. 

“Hello there sweet heart; I believe you have something that we can sell to get some money, don’t you?” 

They are robbers. Scumbags; Sam exhales. 

_Great! Could my life be any worse right now?_ He shouts in his head. 

Sam gets hit on the head because he’s not answering their question. 

“Hey, are you deaf?!” 

“No, I’m not!” Sam answers angrily. 

“Then, why aren’t you answering?” 

Although they’re pushing him to speak, Sam surely will never tell where he keeps his laptop. But then one of them shouts cheerfully from the bathroom. Sam’s heart starts beating fast. 

_No, he couldn’t find my laptop!_ Sam says worriedly in his head. 

Sadly for Sam, that man steps up from the bathroom bringing Sam’s laptop with him. 

_How could he find it?!_ Sam yells in his mind. 

The two other men check out the thing that their friend just found. 

“Hmm, a laptop… I think this will get us some money. Do you have other thing than this laptop?” 

“Screw you! Don’t you dare to take my laptop!” Sam really gets angry. 

... 

Outside, Dean doesn’t know what’s happening to Sam. He wants to leave right away, but he sees that the light is still on. Sam is still awake, he thinks. Sam is probably playing with his dearest laptop now. Dean chuckles, remembering how Sam got so angry every time he ate something while borrowing his laptop. 

_Oh God, I miss those happy moments so much…_ Dean cries in his head. 

... 

Meanwhile, inside, Sam is getting beat up because of what he just said. 

“We asked you politely, you dumbass!” 

“Let’s go, I don’t think this poor man has anything other than his precious laptop…” 

“Yeah, of course, because if he’s rich, he’d never stay in a cheap motel like this!” 

Sam’s nose is bleeding, all of his face surely gonna show many bruises by the next morning. He glares at all of them, “If you think so, you smartass, then tell me who’s the idiot one that planned to rob a cheap motel like this and expect to find something expensive to sell, huh?” 

“What an asshole!” One of the robbers kicks Sam’s chair and makes Sam fall to the floor. 

Dean is ready to leave that motel when suddenly, he feels something’s wrong with Sam. He senses Sam is in trouble. He doubts his own feeling s because he’s afraid that it ’s only because he misses his brother so much. 

...  
  
Then the one that seems to be the leader of the robbers steps up closer to Sam and points his gun at Sam’s head. 

“Listen to me carefully now; never dare tell the police or else we’ll come back to find you and finish you off, understand?” 

“Go to hell!” Sam screamed, pissed. 

The man hits Sam’s head with the gun in his hand. Sam screams in pain. 

...

Dean quickly runs from his car after he hears Sam’s screams. He’s absolutely sure now that his brother is in trouble. On the way to the room, he passes three men carrying a laptop. Dean doesn’t notice that it is Sam’s laptop. He’s so surprised when he opens the door and sees the mess and Sam on the floor, tied to a chair. He runs to help Sam. His eyes widen as he sees Sam’s face. 

“Sam, Sammy, who did this to you?” Dean asks worriedly. 

Sam thinks that he’s dreaming that Dean is there. 

“Dean…” Sam calls with a weak voice and then he smiles. “You finally came back, man…” 

Dean unties Sam and takes a look at his brother’s face. Anger fills him now. 

“Sam, tell me, who’s this bastard? Who’s hurting you like this?” Dean’s voice rises a bit. 

“The three men who just robbed me, Dean. And they took my laptop.” Sam’s voice tremble s as he almost cries. 

“Three men?” Dean then remembers that he passed three men with a laptop on the way to this room. 

“SON OF A BITCH!!! I’m gonna kill them, Sam. Wait here, I’ll be right back!” Dean is really filled with anger. 

When he hears what Dean said, Sam then realizes he’s not dreaming. It’s really Dean, his brother. And when Dean almost walks out the door, Sam shouts as he tries to get on his feet. 

“Dean, don’t go!” 

Dean stops and turns his head. 

“You know I have to, Sammy. I’ll never let any bastard that hurt my brother run away! I’ll rip them to pieces, I swear I will!” 

Dean turns his head again and really wants to go after those bastards. 

“No, Dean, please stay, I need you!” Sam begs him. 

Dean is obviously surprised to hear that. He freezes in front of the door. 

“Dean…” 

Dean finally does what Sam asks him to. He can’t refuse what Sam asks him to, not ever. He shuts the door and locks it.

 

_to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5 - Forgiveness and Confession

Dean sits on the edge of Sam’s bed and checks his brother’s wounds. There are so many bruises on Sam’s face and body. He feels so guilty he wasn’t there when Sam needed him. When he takes care of Sam’s wounds, he can’t hold his emotions in anymore, tears rolling from his green eyes. His heart is broken. 

“I’m so sorry Sam. I should have never left you; I should have been there when you needed me. I should have never let those bastards hurt you like this… What kind of brother am I?! I can’t protect you Sammy; I have failed in my promise to Mom and Dad…” 

Sam wakes from his brother’s sobs. He never sees Dean cries like that, so weak and so emotional. Is it because of him? Are those tears intended for him? Sam feels his heart sink. He raises his hand to wipe those tears away. “Dean…” 

Dean wipes his tears quickly as he acknowledges that Sam is awake. 

“Hi there tiger, feelin’ better?” he asks, pretending that he had not been crying. 

Sam smiles, but his lips hurt. They’re bruised too. 

“Dean, get to sleep man, you look tired…” 

Dean shakes his head; he tries to smile, but Sam realizes that Dean doesn’t dare look into his eyes. He can read Dean’s look. He can feel Dean’s sadness. Sam pulls himself up and tries to sit. 

“No, what are you doing Sam? Just lay down, you need to rest!” 

Sam caresses Dean’s cheek; he takes his brother by surprise. 

“Sam?” 

“You look thin man, why? Weren’t you eating enough when you left?” 

Dean throws his gaze to the floor, he remembers that day; especially when Sam said he hurt him. 

“I… I can’t, Sam…” 

Sam raises Dean’s face with his hands and makes Dean look him in the eyes. 

“Look Dean, about that day, I… I just want you to know that I forgive you.” 

Dean can’t believe what he just heard. He grabs Sam’s hands and forces him to let his face go. Again, he throws his gaze to another place. 

“No, Sam, you were right, I hurt you. You should never forgive me, man…” 

Sam pulls Dean’s shoulders to turn his brother’s body, to face him again. 

“Cut it out now, Dean, would you?” Sam forces him. 

But instead of facing him, Dean falls into his lap. 

They stare at each other for a moment. Look at each other’s faces, eyes and slowly down to each other’s lips. Their hearts start to race. When Dean tries to get up, Sam pushes him into his lap again. 

“Sa…” 

Dean cannot finish what he was about say, because Sam bends over to kiss him. It’s just a light kiss, but it has a great effect to both of them. It awakes the passion between the brothers, from deep inside their hearts. 

“Sam?” Dean tries to get an explanation for the kiss he just had from him. 

“Dean, I… I mean what I’m trying to say is, that day you shocked me and I thought you were hurting me. But after you left, I realized that… that…” 

Sam feels that it’s hard to explain his point. He starts to get sweaty. Dean looks at him confusedly and then he finally understands what Sam is trying to say to him. Because his little brother just kissed him. 

“That you liked it, didn’t you?” Dean grins. 

Sam blushes as he nods. Dean feels so relieved to see Sam’s confession. Then he starts to laughs. 

“Hey, what’s so funny, Mr. Pervert?” Sam protests. 

“Nothing, I’m just glad that you liked it…” 

“Don’t tease me, Dean!” 

Dean glares at him with such lust that it makes Sam shiver. He gets up and slowly pushes Sam to lie down. 

“Dean…” Sam’s voice trembles as Dean crawls on top of him. 

Dean smiles at Sam to make his fear go away. 

“Don’t worry Sammy, I promise I won’t hurt you. I will make you not just like it, but also enjoy it…” 

He touches Sam face carefully and kisses him. Sam gives in to his own feelings and admits that he likes Dean’s kisses. He kisses Dean as passionately as Dean kisses him. Dean moans when Sam’s tongue caresses his. He wants to kiss Sam as hard as he can, but he’s afraid of hurting him, because Sam’s lips have been bruised. Sam’s hand starts to caress Dean’s face. He nibbles Dean’s lower lip and sucks it hard, but then he screams. 

“What is it Sam?” Dean starts to panic, afraid that he did something that hurt Sam. 

“My lips hurt!” he grumbles. 

Dean’s guilty feeling is back. He gets off Sam, but Sam catches his arm, “Dean, where are you going?” 

Dean looks at him with sad eyes, “You should get some rest, Sam.” 

Sam’s eyes widened, “No, I’m sorry, Dean, I’m not blaming you, dude! My lips hurt because of my own fault; I sucked your lips too hard! I like your lips, man, they taste so sweet and kissing them is just not enough for me, I need more; so, I sucked them…” he smiles shyly. 

Dean shakes his head, “Nah, you have to sleep now, Sam. Get some rest!” he gives Sam an order, the tough one. 

“Bossy!” Sam growls. “I can’t, Dean!” he whines. 

Dean looks at him, questioning, “Why? Just close your eyes and try to sleep.” 

Sam exhales, “Dean.” 

“Yeah?” Dean starts feel impatient. 

Sam looks him in the eyes, “Tell me, could you sleep while you’re horny for me?” 

For a brief moment the room gets quiet. This time Sam is the one who grins widely because he succeeds in making Dean speechless. 

“What kind of question is that Samuel Winchester? Of course I can!” Dean sounds sharp. 

Sam chuckles at Dean’s answer, “Liar!” 

“What? How can you say that?” 

Sam pulls Dean onto the bed, makes his older brother lie on his back and then gets on top of him. 

“I saw you, Dean. I saw you when you jerked your dick off!” he whispers to Dean’s ear in a deep voice that makes Dean shiver. 

“You did? When?” Dean challenges him. 

“The night after hunting, when we went back to the motel and I slept first…” 

Sam runs his tongue over his brother’s neck. 

“Oh yeah?” Dean starts to get turned on with Sam on top of his body and Sam keeps kissing Dean’s neck slowly. Sam whispers in his ear again. 

“You moaned so loud that it woke me up and I saw you jerking off while saying _Yeah, Sam… Sammy, there… Suck my dick… Yeah… Oh yes... Mmhhh..._ _Aaahhhhh... Oh Sam, baby, I wanna cum… Need to cum… oww, fuuuck!!!_ Then you spurted on your belly…” 

Dean blushes and Sam laughs. 

“Then you kissed me, Dean, and you said, _I love you, Sammy… I always did and I always_ _will..._ ” 

Sam puts his head on Dean’s chest and listens to the older man’s heartbeats. 

“Is it true, Dean?” 

Dean hugs him and kisses his hair. 

“Yes, it is Sammy, I always love you. Do… Do you?” 

Sam places a kiss on Dean’s heart, “Yes, I do. I love you too, Dean…” 

Dean pulls Sam’s face to meet his lips. They kiss once again, slowly at first but then more passionately as the need to taste each other’s mouths once more grows. Their tongues slip into each other’s mouth and wrap around one another. Sam crawls up from Dean’s chest and holds Dean’s face in his hand. They can’t help it; the kiss is getting hotter and hotter. Dean’s hand is now caressing Sam’s back. Kissing, licking, nibbling, sucking and biting at each other’s mouths… until they can’t hold their breath anymore and they break the kiss, panting out their breaths. 

“Take off your clothes, Dean, I wanna touch you…” 

“Okay, but you too, take off your pants…” 

They get up from the bed and start to strip. And when they finished, Dean stares at Sam’s naked body, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He walks toward Sam’s back and holds him. He whispers in Sam’s ear, in a deep husky voice, “You’re gorgeous, Sammy…” 

Sam’s body starts to tremble as Dean starts to kiss his neck and lick it. Dean goes up to Sam’s ear and nibbles it. He licks Sam’s neck again and bites it a little, making Sam growl in pleasure. Dean’s bite left a mark there. His hand caresses Sam’s chest and plays with his nipple; rubs it with his thumb. Sam moans when Dean pinches it. 

“You like that Sammy?” Dean whispers in his ear with a seductive rhythm. 

“Oh yeah…” Sam answers out of breath. 

Dean does it again, but this time he pinches both of Sam’s nipples, makes Sam moan louder. And Dean gets really turned on every time he hears his baby brother moan, especially because of him. His dick is getting harder in his boxers. And Sam can feel it on his ass as he rocks his hips back against Dean’s. Sam’s hand goes back to touch it, but Dean stops him. 

“Dean…” Sam protests. 

He chuckles, “Not yet, big boy… Not yet.” 

Sam turns his body to face his older brother, “But I wanna touch you too, Dean…” he pulls Dean closer to his body and caresses Dean’s cheek. 

“I know…” Dean answers Sam’s need and kisses him softly. 

And once more the soft kiss turns into a hot and wild one until there’s no space left between their bodies, as they pull each other closer. Sam doesn’t care anymore about the pain that comes when he moves his lips too much. He really needs to taste Dean’s sweet lips and gets wet by Dean’s tongue. Dean tastes blood in their kiss, Sam’s blood from the bruises on his lips. Sam can feel his hard shaft pushing against Dean’s and so in return. 

_Fuck, it feels so freakin’ good_ . 

Sam breathes heavily when Dean runs his hands over his ass, caresses and squeezes it gently. He keeps moaning and makes Dean really, _really_ HORNY. Dean pushes Sam slowly to the bed. Sam lies on his back and Dean carefully sits on his stomach. 

“Are you okay if I sit here, baby?” Dean asks in a worried tone. 

Sam nods. Dean smiles, his beautiful green eyes sparkle with passion of the vision he sees in front of him; Sam’s naked body. He runs his hands on Sam’s flat stomach, tickling Sam a little, going up to his chest to rub Sam’s sensitive nipples. Oh, after so many years of waiting, he could finally touch his brother’s gorgeous body. 

“Mmmhhh… aaahhhh… Deeaaan… moree…” Sam feels like his body is on fire every time his brother touches him. 

Dean bends down and starts to lick Sam’s stomach, making Sam chuckle. 

“Dean, it tickles, man!” Sam laughs. 

Dean’s tongue makes its way up, follows the line of Sam’s stomach hair. And when he sees Sam’s hardened nipples he really feels seductive. Then without any second thought, he licks them. One at the time, gently, teasing them with his tongue, sending electric pleasure through his brother’s body and making Sam scream. Dean smiles in victory and keeps licking Sam’s nipples. Sam’s body starts to tremble underneath him. Sam runs his hands over Dean’s back, up and down. And without Dean noticing it, he slips them into Dean’s boxers and caresses Dean’s ass. Dean’s eyes widen when he feels Sam’s hands on his ass. 

“Wow, what a soft ass, Dean! Like a baby; makes me wanna bite and spank it hard! May I, Dean?” Sam asks, offering him something naughty. 

Dean shakes his head, “No, I’m not the bad one; it’s you, Sam. You’re the bad boy here. You’re the one who should be punished!” he lowers his lips again and sucks Sam’s nipple hard. 

“Oooohhh God, Deeaaan!!!!” Sam digs his fingers deep into Dean’s ass cheeks when Dean took him by surprise. 

Dean smirks while he’s moving slowly with a trail of kisses on Sam’s chest to get Sam’s other nipple. He sucks it hard, like a baby that’s thirsty for his mother’s milk. Sam bites his lower lip to prevent him from screaming out loud. Both of them breathe heavily. _This is all too much_ , Sam says to himself. The way Dean pelts his body with so much pleasure, driving him mad, makes him sure that he can’t hold it any longer. Dean moves to Sam’s lower body. He kisses Sam’s legs and licks Sam’s inner thighs. Sam gasps when Dean grabs his cock. He starts and then sits on the edge of the bed. Sam’s position is giving Dean a better view. He stares passionately at Sam’s rock hard cock. Sam gulps. 

“Well, hello there **BIG** boy…” Dean teases him. 

Sam can feel Dean’s warm breath on his hard shaft and it makes him nervous. 

_Relax, Sam…_ he whispers to himself. 

And as he tries to relax, Dean’s hands start to caress his long shaft. Dean jerks it slowly and then brings it to his mouth, tasting it. Sam begins to moan in a deep voice, hands grabbing the bed sheet tightly. Dean is jerking Sam with his mouth now. He sucks Sam’s dick in and out, softly. He can feel Sam’s cock on the back of his throat. Sam prays that this sweet torture will end soon because he can feel his cock is about to explode inside Dean’s warm and slick mouth. 

“Dean…” 

Dean opens his eyes, “Hmm?” he mumbles with a mouth full of Sam’s cock. 

“I can’t hold it any longer… I wanna cum…” 

Sam sounds desperate and almost over the edge, and Dean knows it. He keeps sucking Sam’s dick hard and makes his baby brother scream in pleasure when Sam finally cums long and hot inside Dean’s mouth. Sam’s body collapses to the bed when the orgasm hits him. He’s out of breath. Dean’s heart is full of satisfaction that he can make Sam cum. But he still has another surprise for Sam. Dean takes off his boxers. Then he places Sam’s cum on the palm of his hand and covers his fingers with it. He had no idea that _this_ was going happen tonight, so he has no preparation at all. Especially, when there is no lube. Dean pushes his finger deep inside his hole. And after he gets used to it, he pushes another finger in. Sam comes back to reality when he hears Dean growl on the floor. He looks for him. 

“Dean?” 

And Sam finds Dean is thrusting his ass with his own fingers. He crawls down from the bed to the floor and sits by Dean’s side. 

“Need some help?” Sam whispers in Dean’s ear. 

Dean smiles at him, “Yeah, kiss me…” 

Sam smiles in return and does what Dean asks him to. He starts to kiss his brother’s lips again while his hand crawls down to jerk Dean’s cock. Dean moans inside their kiss. Sam has no idea that Dean is preparing himself for him. Dean keeps thrusting and scissoring his ass until he feels it’s wide enough. He turns his body to face Sam. Once again Dean rolls and gets on top of his brother’s body. He grabs Sam cock and positions it against his entrance. Sam’s eyes widen. 

“Dean, what the hell are you doi…” 

Before he could finish his sentence, however, Dean already pushed his body down, hard and Sam’s dick is buried deep inside his brother’s body now. Sam’s shuts his eyes and screams in pleasure as he feels such tightness encircle his dick so suddenly. Meanwhile Dean hisses in pain. 

“Dean…” Sam realizes the situation and feels guilty. 

Dean tries to smile, but the pain is actually painted on his handsome face. 

“It’s okay Sam… I’m okay…” 

Sam shakes his head, “No, it’s not okay, Dean, you’re hurt! I’m hurting you! My dick is hurting your ass, man! And nothing is okay about that!” 

Sam tries to get up, but Dean pushes him down again. Dean stares at him tenderly. 

“It’s okay, Sam… Just give me some time, let me get used to you first. I promise I’ll be okay… I promise you’ll like it too…” 

Sam gazes at Dean, “I don’t want you to get hurt just because you wanna make me like it, Dean…” 

Dean smiles and pinches Sam’s nipple again then hungrily kisses him. He needs to hear Sam’s moans again. And he’s imagining Sam’s hard dick in his ass, going in and out, making him turned on again and he starts to ride his brother’s cock while his hand jerks his own cock. It still hurts the first time he moves because Sam’s cock isn’t just big, it’s **huge** . But Sam’s precum makes it a _little_ easier to thrust, to slide his dick in and out Dean’s ass. Sam starts panting… 

“Dean..?” 

Dean shuts Sam up by placing his finger on Sam’s lips, “Shhh… Don’t talk, Sammy, just feel it!” 

Sam does what Dean tells him to; he’s focusing his mind at his cock, “Ahhh, you’re so tight Dean…” 

Sam takes Dean’s hand off his cock and replaces it with his hand, jerking Dean slowly. As Dean keeps on moving, Sam feels Dean’s ass squeeze his cock over and over, harder and harder and brings him once again near the edge. Sam’s mouth starts to mumble his name. 

“Dean…  aahhhh… nghhhhh… so tight… wanna cum… again…” 

Dean moves faster when he feels Sam’s cock start to pulse inside his ass. And as he moves faster, he feels his brother’s long, thick cock stroking his prostate and the sensation drives him wild. Especially because his faster movement makes Sam’s cock shovel his prostate hard. 

“Sam… Sammy… my baby… so fucking huge… mmmhhhhhhhhh…. unnggghhhhh…” 

Sam’s hand starts jerking Dean’s cock faster as he feels he’s nearly over the edge. 

“Deeeeeaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!” Sam screams his name as the orgasm wave hits him once more; he cums hard, and spurts his hot seed inside Dean’s ass. He pulls Dean’s head and kisses him. Dean moans inside Sam’s mouth and he cums not long after that, white and thick on Sam’s hand and stomach. They both breathe heavily, but keep on kissing. 

**  
*****************************

After the great excitement, they are now lying on the bed, cuddling. Sam’s resting his head on Dean’s chest and Dean kisses the top of his head. 

“Dean?” 

“Yeah, Sam?” 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure, why not, babe.” 

Sam wants to ask Dean about his sexual orientation, but then he’s afraid Dean will leave him again. 

“Nah, I changed my mind…” Sam plants a kiss on Dean’s chest. 

“Sam, what is it?” 

“Nothing…” 

“Just tell me, Sammy…” Dean insists. 

_Me and my stupid curiosity_ , Sam talks to himself. 

“Sam? Come on, what is it? What do you wanna know from me? Come on, spill it!” Dean starts feeling impatient. 

Sam crawls to meet Dean’s face, “Okay, I’ll tell you, but promise me one thing, Dean, would you?” 

Dean raises Sam’s chin and brushes their lips together, “Anything for you, Sammy…” 

“Promise me, you won’t leave me again, no matter what happens…” Sam begs. 

Dean nods, he looks serious, “I promise, my love!” Dean swears inside his heart that he’ll never make the same mistake again; leave Sam and not be there when he needs him. 

Sam smiles nervously, “Good then. Ng… Dean, what I wanna ask you is… why… why me, Dean? Why are you turning gay now?” 

Dean blinks his eyes and gives a quick answer, “Does love need to have a reason?” 

Sam gulps; so Dean’s reason is as simple as that... **Love**. 

“But, since when, Dean?” 

“Since you were born into this world, I always loved you, Sammy…” 

“I know Dean, but what I mean is since when you wanna have… have…” 

Dean chuckles, “Do you mean since when do I wanna have **SEX** with you?” 

Sam nods, blushing. 

“I don’t know for sure Sam, but deep inside my heart it feels so strong…” 

Sam places his head on Dean’s chest again. He’s glad that Dean doesn’t get angry with him. 

“And how about you, Sam?” 

“What?” 

“How about you and Jess?” 

Dean kicked himself, mentally, as soon as those words left his mouth because suddenly Sam pulls himself from Dean and gives his back to his brother. Dean thought he hurt Sam again. 

“I… I’m so sorry, Sam, I don’t mean to…” 

“Never…” 

Dean quirks his brow, he gets confused with Sam’s answer, “What Sam?” 

Sam turns his body to face Dean, “I never had sex with Jess. You were my first time, Dean… It was my first time having SEX…” he blushes deeply and then hides his head under the pillow. 

Dean shocked, “W-H-A-T?” 

Sam pulls his head out, still blushing, “Me and Jess, we had a commitment, there was no SEX before MARRIAGE…” 

 “FUCK!” Dean curses. 

 “What?!” Sam snaps. 

Dean holds Sam’s face, “Tell me, Sam, just be honest, man, do you regret it? Do you regret what we just did?” 

Sam laughs, “No, Dean, of course not!” 

“You sure? Why?” Dean gazes at him. 

“Because I know that you love me. You love me more than life…” 

“Oh, thank God! I thought you regret it, Sam… Because if you do, I can’t live with it; I’d rather die right here, right now…” He hugs Sam tightly. 

Sam chuckles, “Nah, man…” he raises his face and kiss Dean. 

“Sam?” 

“Yeah, Dean?” 

“I wanna be honest with you too, man, may I?” 

“Sure!” 

“It was my first time too… with a man.” Dean blushes. 

The secret Dean just shared with him makes his jaw drop. 

“So, we are even now, aren’t we…?” 

“I can’t believe it Dean! You really did that for me?” 

“You may think that I’m gay, Sam, but you’re the only man who I wanna make love to…” 

“So, that wasn’t just sex, was it?” 

“Of course not!” 

“Well, thank you Mr. Playboy, if that wasn’t just one night stand that you usually do…” 

“No, thanks to you, Sam, you don’t know how much you make me happy. I love you Sammy…” 

“I love you too, Dean.” 

Dean tugs Sam into his arms again, pulls up the blanket to cover their naked bodies and goes to sleep in peace. Knowing that they love each other, knowing that they have each other and knowing that they will never be apart again. 

 

_to be continued..._

  


	6. Chapter 6 - Learned It From A Pro

Dean wakes feeling a bit tired and sore after riding his baby brother’s giant cock last night. And he probably won’t be able to sit and walk properly for few days. But he’s not regretting what had happened the night before, he loves Sam and Sam loves him. They made love for the first time and he’s happy that Sam is the one who bottomed him in the first place. To be honest, he likes it; indeed, he loves the feeling of Sam being inside his body. It makes him feel whole. He thinks about how much Sam has grown up and he giggles as he remembers how _virgin_ they were yesterday. Yes, he feels a bit tired but he kind of feels strange too, at the very moment… Strange, yet fun, comfortable and it makes him feel **HOT**. Dean can feel his cock twitch as something soft and wet touches it. He stretches his hands and gets confused when he finds that he’s alone on the bed, but he quickly notices a big bundle under the blanket. He splutters as something warm and slick wraps around his cock. Dean pulls the blanket off and finds his little brother under it. Sam is sucking his hard shaft and Dean’s body shivers when he sees what Sam’s doing. 

“Sam, what are you doing?” 

Sam grins with Dean’s cock inside his mouth, then he pulls the hard flesh out so he can greet his brother, “Morning, Dean…” his right hand is holding Dean’s erection while the other is on his own cock. 

Dean shakes his head then pulls Sam on top of him, “You’re still hurt you know, you should get some rest! Why do you wake up so early?” He almost changes his mind when he feels Sam’s hardness on his thigh. 

“No, I’m okay Dean, I’m feelin’ so much better, especially after last night…” Sam smirks and he wants to crawl down Dean’s body again to continue where he just left off, but Dean grabs his arm. 

“No, Sammy, get back to sleep!” 

Sam shook his head, throwing a naughty smile at his older brother, “I don’t want to, Dean…” 

“You have to!” Dean snaps. 

“Why?” Sam snaps back. 

“Because I’m the older one here and because I’m worried about you…” Dean glares at Sam. 

“I don’t need sleep; I said I’m okay, Dean! So stop worrying about me, because what I want from you is something besides that!” 

“And what is this _other thing_ , Sammy? Tell me!” 

“I wanna touch you!” 

Dean exhales hard, “No.” He sounds serious. 

But then Sam puts his puppy eyes on and begs, “Please, Dean…” 

Dean gasps, knowing that he can never refuse what Sam wants if he’s using that kind of expression. If Sam’s using those begging eyes. Sam believes that he almost wins that argument, so he keeps pushing Dean with those sad and begging eyes. “Please?” 

“Alright, alright!” Dean said with an annoyed gesture and lets Sam’s arm go. 

And that’s it, he really wins! Sam’s face turns bright, “Thank you, Dean!” and he crawls down Dean’s body. 

“Bitch!” Dean mutters. 

Sam chuckles, “I heard that, jerk!” 

Dean starts to think about making Sam take a rest without refusing what his brother wants. And then he came up with an idea. He pulls Sam’s body up again. 

“Dean, what the…” 

“Just shut the fuck up, Sammy!” 

Dean gets up and pushes Sam to lie on his back. 

“Dean…” Sam starts to put on his puppy eyes again and whimpers, afraid that Dean probably changed his mind. 

“Shh… It’s okay Sammy, I just wanna give you a better position. It’s alright, I’m not changing my mind, stupid boy…” 

Dean gets on his hands and knees, above Sam’s body, placing Sam’s head between his knees and positioned his cock above Sam's face. 

“How about that, Sam?” Dean grins. 

Sam’s face turns into a happy puppy look, staring at that long hard shaft of his brother hanging before his eyes, “Yummy!” Sam grabs Dean’s hips and starts to tease Dean’s cock head with his tongue, making Dean gasp and tremble. Dean bites his lower lip when he feels his little brother start to lick his hard shaft, Sam’s tongue going up and down so slowly, tasting every part of Dean’s big cock while his hand plays with Dean’s balls. 

“God, Sammy…” 

A smirk appears on Sam’s face every time he hears Dean moan. Sam sucks Dean’s balls then goes up to take Dean’s erection into his mouth, sucking it’s head first then going down to the shaft, then pumping Dean’s cock in and out his mouth, making Dean moan in pleasure. 

“ **YES** … Ooohhhhh... Yeaaahhhhh… Sammy… mooooreeeeee…!!!!!” 

Dean tries to keep his hips from bucking into Sam’s mouth as Sam starts to suck and pump his cock eagerly. He wants Sam to take control this time. He’s too overwhelmed by happiness that his longtime dream has finally come true; his dream that Sam willingly sucks his cock. 

“Saaaaam… aaahhhhh… feel so fuckin’ gooooooood…!!!” 

As he gets closer to his climax, Dean feels like his knees can’t hold him any longer. 

“Sammy… baby… I wanna cum…” 

Sam feels Dean’s dick start to pulse and Dean’s body shake above him. 

_His knees can’t hold any longer_ , Sam thought. 

He pulls Dean’s body down and rolls it until Dean is beneath him again. His mouth is still sucking on Dean’s pulsing cock. Dean lies on his back and holds Sam’s head. He strokes Sam’s hair while mumbling something unclearly, enjoying the slick and wet mouth of his younger brother. Then finally he can’t hold the excitement any longer, he comes hot, hard and long in Sam’s mouth, screaming Sam’s name out loud. Sam holds Dean’s bucking hips still and takes a gulp of his brother warm seed. He smiles, full of satisfaction, looking at Dean who’s lying and panting on the bed. 

“So, how about that? Do you like it?” Sam grins. 

Dean grabs his hand and pulls Sam on top of him, “Come here you bad boy!” 

“Where did you learn to do that awesome blowjob dude?” Dean is curious. 

“I learned it from a pro last night…” Sam throws a naughty smile at Dean. 

“You just learned it last night and you mastered it this morning? Are you a genius or what?” 

They laugh together and kiss some more. 

*******************************

They stay for another week in that motel, while Dean tends to all of Sam’s wounds and makes sure that Sam is okay to travel. But every time Sam falls asleep, Dean notices that his brother always dreams about his laptop. And sometimes Sam’s crying in his dream and it makes Dean’s heart break. Dean would wipe Sam’s tears away and caresses the younger Winchester’s face. 

_It’s alright Sammy, I’ll find those bastards for you and we’ll get your baby back… I swear I’ll make them pay for what they’ve done to you!_

  

  

**_~Fin~_ **


End file.
